Rugrats Angelica Super Saiyan Chronicles
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Angelica is chosen to be a super saiyan now she will go all out to defeat those who will try to make her give up by any means the babies will also try along with Angelica's best friend Susie
1. Chapter 1 : Angelica The Chosen One

Chapter 1 : Angelica The Chosen One

Disclamier : i don't own Rugrats or Characters

Angelica Pickles the Bratty daughter of Drew and Charlotte also Tommy and Dil's Bratty Cousin was playing with her Cythina Doll and her cat Fluffy Charlotte was on her phone having a conversation with Johanthan .

Charlotte : look you better have my paperwork my nine monday or else

Johnthan : as you wish Charlotte

Charlotte : i swear he makes me want to pull every inch of my hair out

Angelica : is something wrong Mommy ?

Charlotte : Mommy is having emotional stress right now

Drew : hurry up Charlotte or we'll be late

Charlotte : right me and Drew are going to spend our weekend at this new resort that just opened up so you will have to stay with Tommy and Dil for a while

Angelica : don't worry we'll get along just fine

Drew and Charlotte sit in front while Angelica sits in the back in her baby car seat Charlotte was driving to Didi's House Dil was splashing water all over Didi due to his problem with taking a bath Tommy on the other hand liked it Charlotte knocked on the door so Stu had to stop working on his toy he came out of the basement to answer the door .

Charlotte : can you look after Angelica while we're gone

Stu : sure you can't count on me

Drew : you better not lose her like you did last time

Stu : i promise i won't

Charlotte and Drew both leave Angelica heads toward the playpen Chuckie , Lil and Phil were rolling the ball back and forth to each other when Angelica interrupted them .

Chuckie : are you going to boss us around today

Angelica : no Chuckie i'm going to be nice and play with you

Phil : Phew what a relief

Lil : usually she bosses us around

outside the Pickles's House there was a cosmic energy filled with Saiyan power that went by the house the cosmic energy went past the babies heading straight for angelica and before angelica could move or respond the cosmic energy caught her she was screaming in pain from the force of the energy

Chuckie : this is real bad

Tommy : we have to set her free

before the babies could save her the cosmic energy was now finished entering her body Tommy asked her if she was okay and she replied back to him saying yes

Angelica : that was weird but somehow i feel much stronger than ever before

it was bedtime so Angelica was in her bed that Stu made with his bear hands she was sound asleep she could hear a faint whisper telling her that she was the chosen one and she needed to protect everything and everyone that was close to her before Angelica could understand it was now morning Drew and Charlotte were hovering over her .

Drew : come on Angelica it's time to go home

Angelica : okay daddy

Angelica quickly climbed out of bed changing into her normal clothes she was ready to reunite with mommy and daddy she also to keep the super saiyan thing a secret from them because if they found out that she had that they wouldn't know what to do with themselves .


	2. Chapter 2 : Super Saiyan Transformation

Chapter 2 : Super Saiyan Transformation

Tommy and the others were in the park playing on the slide and swinging on the baby swings Dil was drinking Milk out of his baby bottle Angelica was talking to Susie and Kimi about her new found power and ability .

Susie : so you can transform into a super saiyan ?

Angelica : yes Carmicheal

Kimi : i bet you would look funny with your hair

Angelica : how would you know you never seen me transform before

Kimi : oh right

Susie : then why don't you transform now

Angelica : and blow my cover no thanks

the bully from the Smell Of Success was also there demanding that Tommy get off the baby swings so that he can get on Tommy tells him no and he has a good reason to .

Tommy : you were fighting with Angelica over her doll

Bully : so

Chuckie : so you can get on

Kimi : go away

Bully : why you llittle

Chuckie : you lay even a finger on her and i swear i will beat you up

Angelica : that can't be good

Susie : who's that ?

Angelica : that's the Bully i was fighting with he's back

Susie : use your super saiyan form

Angelica : fine

so Angelica charges up her ki like the Z Fighters do all the time then she transforms into her first Super Saiyan form the two purple ribbons were gone her blonde hair was down on the side of her hair and her eyebows were also yellow , her eyes were greenish blue her muscles were defined there was a golden aura around her body and her long sleeved red orange blouse with the flared cuffs blue and green polka-dotted tights orange socks and purple sneakers .

Super Saiyan Angelica : hey Bully you leave Kimi alone

Bully : well if isn't

he stopped talking when he saw Angelica in her Super Saiyan Form Stu , Betty , Howard , Lucy , Randy , Alisa , Chas and Kira were looking across at Angelica and the bully .

Alisa : what happened to her ?

Kira : she never looked like that before

Bully : you will never beat me

he balls his fist getting ready to punch her in the face however she grabs him by his hand squeezing in tightly in her hand Kimi and Chuckie were both looking in awe at SSj Angelica standing up for them .

Super Saiyan Angelica : you just don't know when to stop bullying do you

Bully : you mean business

Stu : man Angelica seems alot stronger now than she is normal

Didi : should we stop her ?

Betty : nah it's about time Angelica stood up for what is right

Bully : let me go you're hurting my hand

he broke away from her he was now scared for life he stopped being scared getting ready to fight her in her form she accepted the challenge she started off by dashing toward him he sidestepped avoiding her punch she came back around and she smashed him with two hands toward the ground she was looking down at him he rose up from the ground really upset that his clothes were dirty now .

Bully : you ruined my clothes you're going to pay dearly

Super Saiyan Angelica : go ahead and try not that it matters

the bully picked up some dirt and he flinged it at her she uses intstant transmission to dodge then she appears behind him to counterattack he was hurtled right into a tree .

Super Saiyan Angelica : give up yet

Bully : no i will not let you beat not like this

he used all of his might to create a powerfull orb to use agianst her Tommy ran away from the swings with the rest of the babies to the grown ups the ground started to shake around her she wasn't scared at all

Bully : now you wil die by my hands

she cupped her hands together bringing down to her side getting ready to counter his large death ball he was done increasing the size of it he was ready to use on her .

Super Saiyan Angelica : Ka

Bully : go large death ball wipe her off the face of the earth

Super Saiyan Angelica : Me

Tommy : i can't watch

Super Saiyan Angelica : Ha

Bully : now get ready to meet your end !

Super Saiyan Angelica : Me

the ball was moving closer to her she was down to the the last two letter in the attack name the ball was now within range getting ready to leave a large crater in the ground .

Super Saiyan Angelica : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

she fire a large blue beam right at the ball her power was too much for the ball to handle the ball was destroyed then she used her Angry Kamehameha on the bully himself blowing him away his clothes were torn halfway he fell towarsd the ground hard .

Super Saiyan Angelica : next time pick on somebody you're own size

Chuckie : thanks Angelica you really saved my sister

Super Saiyan Angelica : don't mention it

the rest of day was perfect for them Angelics shared her ice cream with Tommy Chuckie and Kimi played Tag while Phil and Lil were digging into the ground searching for worms they couldn't find any they were disappointed the day was over it was in the evening Angelica was thinking about training to become a Super Saiyan Second Grade training to get used to the muscular density for a while she was going to use the backyard as a place to train and master her skills so that she has her skills down packed . 


	3. Chapter 3 : Training Days

Chapter 3 : Training Days

Angelica was in Stu's Basement training to surpass the Super Saiyan transformation Didi was concered about her traning Tommy , Dil . Chuckie , Kimi , Phil and Lil were in the playpen Dil was teething on the toys that Tommy had .

Chuckie : he wil not stop teething on your toys Tommy !

Tommy : i know but that's the only thing he's capable of

Phil : so is Angel-ee -ka training hard ?

Tommy : yeah my daddy placed her in the basement to keep her from destroying the house

Angelica was in her super saiyan form training really hard because she wanted to surpass the super saiyan level she was punching the air with her left fist while performing different kicks Charlotte was on the phone with Johnthan .

Charlotte : Johnthan !

Johnthan : what now ?

Charlotte : i swear to god if anything happens to Mega Corp i'll have your head for this

Drew : that's why i love her

Stu: R-Right

Super Saiyan Angelica : let's see if i managed to surpass it where's goes nothing AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Betty : she sounds like a banshee

Chuckie : Angel-ee-Ka sounds like she's having emotional stress

Kimi : let's go look

Tommy uses his screwdrived named Studriver to unlock the doors to the playpen they crawled past the grown ups heading for the basement phil gave Lil a boost to turn the knob on the door then they crawled down the steps very slowly to Angelica who was about to transform her muscle sized increased by 50 percent her ki was sent throughout her body on her arm muscles and leg muscles her blonde hair was down and more rigid and pale in color the muscle mass increases enough not to slow her down and reduce her moblilty retaining her agility he aura was was increased .

Tommy : Angel-ee-ka you did it

LIl : she looks funny

ASSJ Angelica : i could take this one step further if i wanted to

Stu comes down starts to see her and the babies in the basement together ASSJ Angelica and Stu return to the living room with Tommy in his arms Chuckie , Kimi , Phil and Lil right beside him

Stu : i don't trust Gandpa to watch the kids

Grandpa Lou : i was sleep what do want me to do about it

Charlotte : i see you managed to surpass the super saiyan form

ASSJ Angelica : i know

Didi : you look better in that form than you do when you're normal

Charlotte : so what she was training hard to achieve that form

outside the house Timmy mcnulty was watching through the window until ms weiner was behind him he used a mind control device to mind control Timmy so that he does whatever she says . 


	4. Chapter 4 : ASSJ Angelica Vs Timmy

ASSJ Angelica Vs Mind Controlled Timmy mcnulty

ASSJ Angelica and Charlotte were having one of their mother & daughter moments they were shopping , eating , watching movies , fishing , surfing at the beach Etc Charlotte's phone was ringing so she had to take this she left Angelica with the bags Ms Weiner and Timmy were slowly advancing toward her she could tell right away that Timmy mcnulty wasn't himself .

ASSJ Angelica : what did you do to him ?

Ms Weiner : i brained washed up to attack you

ASSJ Angelica : well then i guess i better defeat you quickly

he was about to hit her when she grabbed him by his hand crushing it she was smiling while Timmy was trying to break free from her grip .

Timmy mcnulty : why you little

ASSJ Angelica : catch me if you can

timmy follows her up to the sky until she started to launch mutliple ki blast at him the mind control device was starting to be damaged

Ms Weiner : oh no the device

ASSJ Angelica : well then so you see my true power

Timmy mcnutly : you're really strong

ASSJ Angelica : this form took me only two days to master

Ms Weiner : no i'm losing control

ASSJ Angelica also came with this new attack called the cosmic Kamehameha she fired a red large ki blast at him and the device was removed from his head he was back to normal .

Timmy mcnulty : thanks Angelica

ASSJ Angelica : no problem

Charlotte came back after she was done with her phone call and they continued their mother & daughter day until it was time to come home Drew was asleep in his chair so Angelica climbed into her bed with Cythina by her side while Charlotte carried Drew to their bed in their room he was dreaming about Charlotte she dumps him for another man he starts to cry real hard he even takes his glasses off he was standing outside the bar he couldn't take it anymore he was going to end the pain and suffering Charlotte wakes him up before he reaches the climax of the dream . 


	5. Chapter 5 : ultra super saiyan

Chapter 5 : USSJ Angelica

Drew : what happened ?

Charlotte : you were having a bad dream

Drew : oh yeah

Charlotte : Angelica is upstairs trying to reach the Super Saiyan Third Grade

Drew : i hate to see her when she does

Tommy was playing with Dil since he couldn't walk yet Phil and Lil decided to help him Kimi and Chuckie watched

Kimi : boring

Chuckie : let's go play with your mommy and my daddy

Angelica : hi babies

Tommy : hi Angelica

Dil : Yucky

Tommy : Dil!

Angelica : don't worry about it i'm used to it so anyway i was going to tell you that i managed to acheive the next level of super saiyan

Phil : you did ?

Angelica : yep i was up all night training

Lil : that's better than eating worms

Susie came over to play with the babies when she walked in on Angelica talking about the Super Sayian third Stage Edwin and Buster were taging along and Alisa talking on the phone to one of her friends .

Angelica : hey guys what's going on

Susie : nothing much

Angelica : how about a show this new form

Angelica started to scream at the top of her lungs again her hair was glowing yellow again this time it was tied into a knot on top of her head speading out in different directions her muscles her bigger this time the sky turns dark the ground was struck with yellow lighting her leg muscles were bigger as well her skin was redder due to the blood flow the aura was flowing out instead of up .

Susie : wow Angelica

Edwin : you look different

Buster : different is right

Alisa : i'm going to have to call you back this girl is screaming at the top of her lungs , the sky is dark and she is musclar and heavy

USSJ Angelica : this form is okay but there are negatives traits

Kimi : like what

USSJ Angelica : this form is so slow that i will not be able to catch my opponents it will take more that brute strength to win a fight

Randy : man Angelica looks like a freak of nature

Lucy : no she does not

Didi : take back you said about my neice

Randy : fine

Susie : you look funny that way

USSJ Angelica : oh yeah laugh it up

Randy : see she thinks so

Lucy : she laughing with her not at her

Susie : I'm laughing with you not at you

Tommy : maybe you can lift cars that weight more than you

USSJ Angelica : sure tommy

later day USSJ Angelica was eating cookies a whole jar full until Didi pulled the jar away from her Dil was in Kira's arms while Kimi was sitting in her baby chair finally after chas had to force her at least twice . 


	6. Chapter 6 : super saiyan 2 angelica

Chspter 6 : Super Saiyan 2 Angelica

Angelica was doing more intense training this time in the backyard of Drew and Charlotte Pickles's House Charlotte was talking with drew about her swimming

Drew : you're not that bad of a swimmer

Charlotte : i know i just don't do it that often

Drew : you think Angelica will be just like you when she is 13 when the spin-off happens ?

Charlotte : of course she will i know her better than anybody

Angelica managed to reach the second level of super saiyan this time she had electricity flowing all over her body her hair was longer and standing up even more this form suited Angelica .

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : this form is perfect

Phil : you hair looks like fruit

Susie : now that you mention it

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : excuse me ?

Susie : N-nothing

Tommy : so you think that you can fight without slowing down ?

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : yep

Charlotte : when i was younger i was swimming in this pool that my mother had bought me and the pool was no bigger than this brown table

Drew : interesting

Stu : so far Angelica is her usual self

Didi : i thought by now she would be more angry

Betty : she wouldn't stoop to that level

Kira : see Didi san

Didi : thanks Didi and Arigato Kira

Betty : i see the japanese is working for you

Tommy was sleeping in his crib while dil was sleeping in between Didi and Stu sucking on his baby bottle he started to pull on Stu's purple hair and Didl's glasses Chuckie and Kimi were hugging each other in their sleep everybody slept peacefully until somebody in the area decided it was time for a wake up call that person was playing the drums really loud waking everybody up . 


	7. Chapter 7 : Getting My Cookies Back

Chapter 7 : Getting my Cookies Back

Stu : Boris how many do we have to tell you to stop coming her at 3 am waking everbody up

Didi : all of us need our beauty sleep

Phil : so do you have a plan to get your cookies back ?

Angelica : yes i do i will use my instant transmission to teleport myself into the house taking the cookie jar then using my instant transmission again to teleport out of there before she notices and i will fill the jar with mud finally i will return the jar right where it belongs .

so Super Saiyan 2 Angelica put her plan into action she places her index and middle finger on her forehead while concentrating on Didi's house she teleports right over into the kitchen the cookie jar was sitting on top so she grabbed a chair to use to reach the cookie jar and she grabbed the cookie jar then she used her instant transmisson to teleport back to the house .

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : it's cookie time !

she eats all the cookies that was in the jar then she places mud in the jar she teleports back to Didi's house before leaving she placed a note on the jar saying " Angelica was here" .

The next morning

Didi : ooh that Angelica !

Stu : what happened ?

she ate all my cookies out of the jar and replaced it with mud !

Stu : how do know it was her ?

Didi : she left me a note

Stu : i see it

Didi : that girl is so grounded

Drew : she what ?

Didi : yep she ate all the cookies that were in this jar now i have to make some more

Charlotte : that's it young lady you're grounded for a month with no dessert , no toys and no t.v

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : but

Drew : no buts now go to your room

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : fine

Charlotte : thanks for letting me know

Didi : no problem

Tommy and the other babies were in her room she was taking to them about how her plan had backfired tommy replies back to her saying " you should just left but no you had to leave a note on the jar "

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : not helping

Chuckie : i think it's time for us to go

the babies head back downstairs while angelica is laying next to her cythina doll talking to her even though she can't talk back to her telling her that using her power for a selfish desire was the wrong thing to do she was made a promise to use her powers for good and selfless desires she was ready to reach the absolute limit . 


	8. Chapter 8 : Super Saiyan 3

Chapter 8 : Super Saiyan 3

Angelica spend the next couple of days in the park charging up her ki and training more intensly than normal Dil was calling her meanie at least twice before Didi comes to give him his binkie .

Tommy : guys i think Angelica has some kind of problem

Susie : no tommy she 's reaching her limit

Angelica : i think i got it

Harold : really ?

Angelica : now watch and learn HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

the sky was changing due to the effect of her transformation there a large yellow bright light it was so bright that Kira was almost blinded while Charlotte was wearing sun glasses she caused tidal waves everywhere along with hurricanes the entire earth was shaking Tommy was standing far away frpom his cousin as possible her hair was going longer she caused the traffic lights to stop working and the traffic sign there was image of her in a giant ape form which was transfoming back into he human form she screamed at the top of her lungs the yellow was flashing behind her Susie & Harold were looking in awe at her in that form she was now a super saiyan 3 her eyebrows where gone the ridges on around her eyes were bigger her voice was slighty deeper .

Kira : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Betty : what's so funny ?

Kira : banana head

Chas : banana head ?

Kira : angelica's hair looks like bananas

Super Saiyan 3 Angelica : is there something wrong ?

Kira : no just you Angelica

Susie was restraining herself from laughing along with harold Didi was reading a book to keep her mind off things she had electricity around like Super Saiyan 2 but it was on a different scale .

Granpa Lou was looking at his photos of him when he was a solider then one of his buddies was calling him to inform him of another war back with Angelica she didn't stay no more than 20 minutes after Kira laughed at her calling her banana head .

Chas was telling kira so say sorry for calling her banana head she went over to the house she walked in on Drew and Charlotte having a heated argument she was going to comback later . 


	9. Chapter 9 :Closing

Chapter 9 : Closing

everybody was going back to their normal routine as always Stu was making toys in his basement Angelica refused to use the three saiyan forms she wanted a normal life with the babies Charlotte was with Kira helping her clean when Kira discovered something in the closet she did a sercuity check to make sure she alone she lifted up the box showing Chas when he was younger and Melinda Chuckie's deceased mother together living a happy life .

Kira : so that's why chas has been in pain all those years

Chuckie : that's nice angelica now be quiet the reptar movie is on

Dil : reptar

Tommy : i guess i'm not the only one that likes reptar

Stu : i think chas has changed a lot since we left paris

Lucy : really ?

Stu : yep all the empty holes were filled in when he me married Kira

Didi : at least he won't have to worry about his last days on earth

Betty : no only you belive that

Didi : hmph !

Kira was looking through more of his photo album when the phone started to ring so she answered and she received a unexpected call from from the one person she broke away from .

Coco Labouche : hello mon ami

Kira : looks ms Labouche i'm not your friend after what you did to me , Chas and the babies

Coco Labouche : i have a little propostion for you

Kira : no !

Coco Labouche : you might want to listen to this if you want Chuckie , Kimi and Chas to be safe you will help me fulfill my dreams of becoming the president of Euro Reptarland and i won't harm Chuckie or Chas

Kira : as you wish

she abruplty grabs Kimi and her bags they catch the plane heading to paris Kira was doing this to protect her family but she knew that out of everybody Angelica wasn't going to like the idea of Coco harming her family but that's another story Chas had know idea but he was going to find out and he when he does well let's just say it won't be pretty .

The End 


End file.
